


i hate you

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Tom's just mentioned, but yeah hey im back guys, did you miss me, it's actually just Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: tord cant seem to jack off to his hentai, so he moves on to plan B





	i hate you

The house is empty. There's no music playing, no tv on, no yelling about the most idiotic topics, nothing. 

 

Nothing except for the soft moans coming from Tord's bedroom.

 

Tord's face is buried into the clean pillows below, ass up in the air as he rolled his hips down against his hand. He's drooling onto the covers, gasping as he used his free hand to clutch onto the bedsheets below his body. There was no laptop out playing any hentai like Tord usually would, only having the blinds closed and the door cracked open just a bit. 

 

His hand his stroking at his cock, thrusting into his hand as he imagined that it was someone else. Yet, the first person that popped into his head was Tom. 

 

He scrunched his nose up in disgust at the mention of Tom, although .. Tom did do something that made Tord's knees weak. Maybe just this one time, it never hurt to try something new right?

 

A louder moan escapes him again, turning his head to the side as he let out soft pants to catch his breath. He's thrusting into his hand again, whining as he imagined Tom's hand around his cock instead, stroking him off and pinning him down onto the bed. That got Tord excited. He imagined Tom telling him how disgusting he was to be enjoying this, how Tom would be fucking him like a doll, how Tom would make sure that every inch of Tord had been marked, Tom holding him so close that he could feel his heart beating.  

 

In just a few seconds, Tord was cumming onto the sheets, a low moan escaping him as he relaxed, eyes fluttering shut as he turned to face the ceiling. He pulled the covers over him and took a soft sigh. A nap sounded nice.

 

The next morning, Tord had woken up, noticing the door had been cracked open all the way. And somehow, the mess on his bed from last night was now cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> this !! is !! shitty !! but !! im !! gonna !! write !! better ones !! later !!!!!!


End file.
